


Oh Good You're Home

by LilyAnson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentimental, Unconventional Friendships, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Random people show up at Sam's doorstep because he once helped Steve and Natasha and word gets around.  Each chapter is going to be a mini fic of its own.A/N:  For this fic I am assuming that the Avengers know that Coulson is alive because I merge Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the MCU.  I also assume that at some point they brought Bucky into the Avenger's Tower if not completely into the fold.  Basically assume everyone knows everyone even if they don't all get along.





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky

A loud pounding on his door startled him and cause Sam to jump slightly. What now, he thought. Earlier he’d been interrupted by a Jehovah's Witness pair, a wrong number, and a telemarketer. With nothing else to do today all he really wanted was to finish the current book he was reading. It seemed every time he sat down he kept getting interrupted. The banging resounded again and Sam finally shoved himself up from his chair.

“This better be good,” he muttered making his way to the door. The second he opened the door he did a double take. Out of all the people he could have expected Barnes was one of the last people he ever expected to show up here. “What are you-”

“Oh good, you’re home. I need you to help hide a body.”

“Excuse me?” Sam asked completely taken aback.

“I didn’t kill her if that’s what you’re worried about. I just need somewhere to store her for a little while longer. I don’t know the area that well and you were the closest,” Barnes stated as he shoved his way past Sam and into the house.

“Wait up, you want me to what?”

“Help me hide a body,” Barnes repeated without glancing back.

Finally able to move Sam slammed the front door shut and turned to follow. When he was close enough he grabbed Barnes by the shoulder. 

“Hold up. Where is this body?” Sam demanded.

“In the backyard,” Barnes said sounding impatient and a bit exasperated. “I couldn’t very well leave her in the front yard where everyone could see her. Are you gonna help me bring her in or not?”

“Bring her in?” Sam asked stunned.

“Oh, maybe I should mention she’s not dead just temporarily frozen.”

“You want to explain why she’s frozen?”

Barnes faltered slightly and seemed to be wrestling with how to answer that. “Okay look, I’ll answer all your questions but just help be bring her in first. Okay?”

Damn it, Sam thought. How do I always let myself get talked into this stuff. “Fine,” he finally consented. “But you better tell me everything afterward.”

“Deal,” Barnes agreed.

-

After they retrieved the woman, brought her into the house, and stored her in the guest bedroom they both sat down in the living room. Sam sat on the couch and Barnes took one of the two recliners. He carefully thought about how to phrase his first question when Barnes beat him to the punch and spoke first.

“She was nice,” Barnes stated simply. 

“Okay,” Sam drawled slowly.

“I mean, when everyone else was either beating on me or… I mean us,” he growled. “She was nice. She was always more concerned with how we were coping than.. Than… I don’t know. More concerned than was prudent? Anyway I suppose it doesn’t matter. She was the only person that ever showed one iota of concern. She was also ultimately the brains behind how to make the program function. As much as we know Hydra would want to get there hands on her once again can we really trust S.H.I.E.L.D. ?”

Sam thought about it. The more he thought about it the more he realized they needed to keep this information out of everyone’s hands. Damn it.


	2. Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Jane and Selvig need to triangulate a signal. Guess whose house just happens to be within the acceptable parameters for one of the points...

Reaching for the towel Sam paused when he heard the sound of someone pounding loudly on his door. Sam frowned. Wrapping the towel around his waist he continued out the bathroom and towards the front door. Opening it he stared in shock. Of all the people he expected Darcy wasn’t any of them. 

“What-”

“Oh good you’re home,” Darcy stated. “We need to triangulate a signal and your house was the closest. You don’t mind do you?” She strode past without waiting for an answer.

“Excuse you?” Sam finally managed.

“We need to triangulate a signal,” she repeated. She paused briefly. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Sam shook his head in resignation. He knew enough about Darcy to know whatever he said wouldn’t matter. He turned to head back to his bedroom to find some clothes. He dried off and dressed fairly quickly. Darcy was a lot of things but shy wasn’t any of it. Finally he made his way back to the living room. Darcy was busy setting up some equipment he wasn’t familiar with as he watched. He was just about to try asking her what she was was doing here again when Darcy spoke first. 

“Apparently there’s some freaky, possible apocalyptic, weirdo type signal. We’re trying to triangulate it. If we can figure out where it’s coming from then maybe we can do something.”

“Um, excuse me?”

“Huh?” Darcy asked ineloquently.

“You mind telling me what you mean by ‘possible apocalyptic’?”

“Oh,” Darcy answered distractedly. “Yeah that. I wouldn't really worry all that much. It’s unlikely that it will cause any problems but just to be sure we’re triangulating the signal to try and narrow down the location so we can get better readings. That way we’ll know for sure if it’ll cause any issues or not.”

“And you’re in my house why?”

“Because we need to triangulate the signal. You’re house just happens to be within the five hundred feet radius we can use for this position. You don’t mind do you? Hey hand me that phase meter over there would you?”

“The what?”

“The toaster looking thing,” Darcy stated offhandedly.

Turning Sam noticed there was indeed a piece of equipment that did look suspiciously like a toaster. Shaking his head he picked it up and inspected it. Finally he turned and held it out towards his newest unexpected guest. Darcy snagged the device with barely the briefest glance before turning back to her work. No one ever usually visited him and he actually generally preferred it that way. If he wanted company he dressed up and went out for the evening. Most of the time he stayed in and enjoyed the relative quiet and solitude of being in his house. Two visitors in less than two weeks was way more company than he was used to. Maybe after this things could finally quiet down again.


	3. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a disagreement with Pepper and needs somewhere to stay.

A loud pounding on his door woke him. Sam groaned. Good lord, could people not leave him alone? What the bloody hell? The heavy knock resounded again. Fuck. Finally he stood and snagged his robe. Making his way to the door he sighed. He was brought out of his introspection when the person knocked on his door again. Fuck. Tightening his robe Sam opened the door to a slightly distraught looking Tony. The image only lasted for a few minutes before Tony shoved his way past and entered the house.

“Oh good you're home. So Pepper kicked me out and I really didn’t have anywhere else to go. You don’t mind do you? I didn’t think so. So can I come in?”

“Uh don’t you have somewhere else to go?” Sam asked.

“Nope,” Tony stated. “Pepper kicked me out and Rhodey’s on vacation in Mexico so I don’t have anywhere else. You don’t mind do you?” Tony stated before slipping past. 

Sam just barely resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. How did this crap always happen to him? Fuck. He had Darcy last week and Bucky before that. Could he not have one week to himself? 

“Fine,” Sam muttered. “But only for one day.”

“Great! It should only take a day or two before Pep forgives me. Maybe three. Actually, you know what? It shouldn't take any longer than five. That’s fine though right? Thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint v. Sam v. Opera

A loud rapid knock sounded on his door. He sighed and set down his book. He was rapidly getting tired of this. For some reason ever since Steve and Natasha had come to him for help everyone else felt similarly inclined. Getting up from his chair he made his way to the door as the knock resounded again. When he finally opened the door he was met with an almost frantic looking Clint.

Clint reached out and grabbed his arm. “Oh good you're home. I need your help. Come with me, I’ll explain later.”

As much as he wanted to protest he just couldn’t get a word in edgewise. Fuck it. Better to agree for now and then figure out what was going on later. By the time they finally stopped somewhere he was surprised when it was a random hole in the wall bar. He was miffed and almost ready to leave. One more chance, he finally decided.

“Okay so why did you need me?”

Clint downed another shot and finally met his eyes. When Clint finally did answer he wasn’t sure he’d heard the other man correctly. 

“Opera,” Clint finally stated.

“The opera,” Sam repeated slowly. 

“Yeah. My, uh, my wife wanted me to go to the opera with her. I told her I couldn’t because I had a previous engagement. I needed to find… something.”

“You’re literally using me to avoid your wife?”

“No. I’m using you to avoid the opera. Oh come on man. You can’t tell me you would really want to go see a bunch of people singing badly?”

“Damn it Steve!” Sam raged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam v. Thor. Quality time.

For once the world wasn’t being threatened. For once he could actually take time off and relax. For once he didn’t have to worry about anyone else. Or so he thought. Of course that would be when the knock on his door sounded. Sighing he stalked to the door wondering which of them was currently needing his attention. The second he opened his door Thor grabbed his arm and dragged him forward into a hug. 

“Oh good, you are home. It is good to see you Son of Will.”

Sam rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to correct him.

Thor entered the house without waiting for permission. Sam followed in resignation, too worn out to care about mch. Eventually Thor would get to the point. He could wait until that happened. It wasn’t worth the drama of fighting about it until then.

“We are a team are we not?”

Sam stared in absolute confusion.

“And as such we should spend time together correct?”

Sam almost rolled his eyes again. Thor wanted to… what, bond?

“A team should always know how to work together well,” Thor continued.

Sam gave up on having any kind of alone time.

“Yeah,” he finally consented.


End file.
